


Skin Hunger

by oceania



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for the Fruitcake_Exchange at LJ.  Campy asked for that particular coffeee to be mentioned.  We had talked about th fact that 50 years on the Odyssey would result in far more "hooking up" than just Daniel/Vala and I took a long look at the dynamics in the Christmas scenes and made some conclusions.  This is a really porny story with het and slash and a menage a trois or two.  So if that's not your thing, don't read any further.  If it is, then please do read nd leave feedback.</p><p>The main premise is that Cameron is very sad and needs some help.  Daniel and Vala t the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [campylobacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/gifts).



It really shouldn’t have been surprising but it shocked him nonetheless. On the third Christmas morning they had spent trapped in the static hell of the _Odyssey_ , Samantha shyly announced that she and Hank had fallen in love. That, in itself, was not particularly surprising: Samantha and the General had become very close in the past three years and certainly no one would begrudge the two of them any shred of happiness they could find.

No, what was surprising was that the year before, on this very same occasion, Sam had announced the beginning of her relationship with Teal’c. “Teal’c and I are together,” she had said proudly and looked adoringly into his eyes.

“What about T.?” he blurted. He had aimed for nonchalant and ended up sounding outraged.

“What about me, Colonel Mitchell? Is it not possible for Samantha to love two men? She has chosen wisely. General Landry is a man of honour and kindness.”

“You’re sharing her,” Daniel stated flatly, “it’s perfectly understandable given our situation. I’m happy for you all.” He pulled Vala onto his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s an interesting social experiment we’ve got going here, isn’t it?”

Vala laughed, “Only you could make love into something scientific, darling!”

Daniel sighed, “Can I help it if the anthropologist in me finds this whole thing fascinating? You take six healthy individuals and stick them in a tin can for three years and…”

Mitchell scowled, “Don’t go all Spock on us again Daniel!”

“Actually Cam, he has a point. Before this happened, I would never have been in such an unconventional relationship, but now that I am, I find it suits me very well.” She blushed scarlet, and giggled girlishly.

“We’re in our sexual prime Samantha: Daniel can barely keep up with me,” Vala laughed and received a playful swat on the bottom in retaliation.

“Indeed?” Teal’c teased.

“No!” Daniel protested. “I’ll have you know that…” he stopped suddenly and caught himself before revealing more than he’d intended. “Never mind.”

Vala slid off his lap, and went back to admiring the red silk blouse that Sam had given her. “I love this so much Sam. Thank you.”

“Thank God for the Asgaard core!” Hank joked, “Or our women would be in rags, right Jackson?”

Daniel laughed, “I know I’ve come to appreciate the Victoria Secret program!” He reached for his cup of coffee and brought it to his lips. “Sam, this is an amazing gift. I haven’t had coffee this good since my last cup of Mandheling right before we embarked on this unending saga. How’d you manage it? It’s like my very own Christmas miracle.” He took another sip and moaned appreciatively.

“Well, I’d love to say I’ve been working on it for all these years but just last week, I found a bag of your Sumantran drug of choice tucked in behind something in the pantry. You must have left it there years ago, on some mission or other. Anyway, it was really just a matter of imputing its molecular structure into the Asgaard core and then voila! I made enough for several months but really? You have an indefinite supply now.”

General Landry smiled fondly at Samantha and squeezed her hand, “That’s our girl, brilliant and resourceful.” Samantha leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. “And I love that herb garden sweetheart: we’ll have fresh basil in a week.”

Samantha smiled brightly, “That was a little more difficult to engineer; you see, I had to create seeds…”

Mitchell stood abruptly, his fists clenched tightly. “You know Carter, if you spent half as much time working on getting us the fuck out of this mess as you do making Christmas gifts and….” He stopped himself from saying the word, “ _sharing_ yourself around the ship, maybe we wouldn’t be facing another New Year’s Eve in this rat hole!”

There was a collective gasp and then stony silence.

Teal’c rose slowly, the calm veneer of self-control barely in place, “Colonel Mitchell, I advise you to leave this instant, before my belief that your words stem from despair, is no longer enough to prevent me from injuring you.”

Cameron sighed, his anger replaced with embarrassment. “God, I’m sorry Sam,” he sputtered and sprinted from the room.

The room became oppressively hot. Perhaps it was the heat of rising emotions, perhaps it was shame, but all five sat in an uncomfortable stillness. Vala was the first to speak, “Skin hunger.”

“What?” Daniel stammered. “Skin hunger?”

“Think about it Daniel,” Sam offered. “When was the last time anyone touched him?”

“Well, we hug each other sometimes I guess,” Daniel asserted. “And then there’s the sparring….well…you know…shit, I can’t remember the last time I even gave him a pat on the back.” Daniel stood and began to pace. “God, he’s the only one of us who’s not…”

Vala sighed, “Three years, Daniel.” Her voice was low and thick with sadness, “Three years.”

“I have come to understand that humans need touch in order to function emotionally. I will initiate touching with the Colonel when the time is appropriate. Perhaps wrestling…”

Vala rose from her chair and walked to where Daniel stood. She placed her hand on his shoulder. “Daniel?”

“We’ll take care of this,” he turned and told the others. “Right honey?”

Vala nodded silently, a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Yeah.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be sexual, you know,” Daniel said when they were alone getting ready for Christmas dinner. Vala had put on her new blouse and now she lifted her hair so that Daniel could do up the pearls he had given her earlier. “I mean, there’s lots of ways we could help him other than that.”

Vala turned and looked up at him solemnly, “I love you and I know you love me darling, but we both know your tastes run to both Air Force Colonels and beautiful brunettes. I’m not exactly adverse to the idea myself. We’ll just need a bigger bed is all.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves Vala; he may not be interested in either of us.” Daniel knew Cameron would welcome Vala into his bed. He just wasn’t sure he could stand that if he couldn’t be part of it. And there’d been a spark between he and Mitchell since day one. Well, at least on his side of things.

Vala pulled him towards her lips, and kissed him sensuously. “The thought of watching you with another man makes me so hot,” she purred. “I keep closing my eyes and imaging your cock in his mouth as you watch me ride him; it’s driving me crazy.”

Daniel groaned, “We’re gonna be late for dinner.” He captured her mouth again and pushed her skirt up around her waist. He slid his hand into her damp panties and stroked her. “You know what I imagine? You with both of us in you at the same time.”

“One hole or two?” Vala moaned and set herself to working Daniel’s rigid cock out of his pants. It was leaking and she stroked its slippery length in time with the rhythm he had set in her.

“One. I want to feel his cock slide against mine and feel you come against us both. Or two, I know how much you’d love him up your ass while you ride my cock.” He quickened the pace of his fingers and Vala moaned deep in her throat and shuddered, her hot juices spurting into his hand as she climaxed.

Sinking bonelessly to the bed, she lay back and spread her legs wide. “I need to be fucked Daniel,” she moaned and began to rub her clit purposefully. “I’m gonna come again just watching you get naked and you’re going to stand there stroking yourself while I do.” Her fingers circled quickly and she smiled as he nearly tripped himself getting his pants off.

“Shoes Daniel, you need to take them off first.” She unbuttoned her blouse, licked her fingers and began to circle a nipple while furiously working her pussy.

Daniel stood naked at last, his hand languidly stroking his erection. “You’re killing me Vala.”

“You just stand there and watch,” she arched her back and groaned. “I can’t wait to see you on your knees sucking Cameron’s cock.” She shuddered and quickened her pace.

“He’s gonna love your dick up his ass Daniel and he can fuck me at the same time.” Daniel groaned and grabbed the base of his cock to keep from coming too soon. “Oh forget it sweetie, get yourself over here and fuck me.”

“’kay,” Daniel murmured obediently as he walked to the bed and knelt between her outspread legs. “I’m not gonna last long Vala,” he whispered hoarsely as he slid into her smouldering depths. “I’m gonna watch as he goes down on you; gonna watch you cover his face with your come. I can’t wait to taste you on his tongue.”

“Daniel….” Vala panted and he began to pound into her relentlessly. “Fuck me harder.”

Daniel laughed and circled his arms around her to keep her from smashing her head against the headboard as he slammed into her harder. He loved her like this, desperate and completely undone by pleasure. He quickened his pace and drove himself deeper and deeper until he felt her give way and clamp down hard on him, howling as her climax consumed her. She was growling and scratching at his back and he held on tightly to her thrashing form. When she bit down hard on his left shoulder, his orgasm was torn from him in an instant, as he pulsed and pulsed inside her. They collapsed breathlessly: a tangle of sticky thighs and sated sighs.

“God Daniel, I’m overflowing with your seed,” she moaned.

He smiled dreamily at her archaic use of ‘seed’. He’d tried to teach her more modern terms but apparently she had grown up with the term. Now, he just thought it was sexy. “Well, that was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had so I guess that’s why there’s so much of my ‘seed’ dripping out of you” He made a move to get up. “C’mon we’re already keeping them waiting.” She stretched out a hand to him and he pulled her upright.

“Well one thing’s for certain Dr. Jackson, even if Mitchell isn’t interested in becoming part of our little family? He’s definitely starring in our dirty talk from now on!”

“We’ll need to wash up a bit before we go,” Vala instructed as she ambled over to the tiny bathroom they shared.

“Pity we can’t get back into the shower actually; I don’t think a lick and a polish is going to get rid of the smell of sex on us.”

Vala laughed, “A lick and a polish sounds rather fun but we’ll save that for later shall we?” She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a new pair of panties from the top drawer. “I think I’ll wear the crotch-less ones darling, so I can feel you dripping down my legs all evening. What do you think?”

“I think I’m going to have a hard-on all evening.”

“That’s grand! Just like most evenings then,” she teased and gave his still quiescent cock a squeeze on her way to the door. “Come along then Daniel; it’s time to initiate _Operation Touch Cameron_.”

Daniel sighed dramatically, “Well if we must, we must.”

 

“Well General, you really outdid yourself. That was by far the best darn turkey dinner I’ve eaten in a year!” Mitchell smiled brightly and patted his slightly protruding tummy. “And guys, I know I’ve said this before but I’m really sorry about earlier. I’m a grumpy ole grizzly bear these days. It’s no excuse I know…” He coughed and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes glistening. “And Sam, the flight simulator is real cool. I spent the day playing it. I almost forgot where I was for a while. How’d you manage to get the Kansas landscape programmed into it?”

“Everyone helped with that Cam,” Sam said gently. “Vala remembered what your parents’ home looked like and the Asgaard have a rather uh... ‘extensive’ amount of topographical features for that area.”

“Roswell!” everyone, save Vala, exclaimed in unison.

“Hmmm, either that’s some sort of bizarre Tau’ri toast or there’s a story there isn’t there? But you know what? Never you mind about telling it; it will give me something to look into on my own. Maybe ease the tedium around here?” She paused and flashed a brilliant smile at Daniel. “Now, what I want to do is dance! Any takers?” Daniel groaned as Sam turned up the music.

The _Odyssey’s_ database had several Christmas albums. At the beginning of some sort of unholy Christmas jive, Vala tried dragging a reluctant Daniel to the floor.

He cast a desperate look at Cameron. “Mitchell, save me from _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_!” Vala turned to face the Colonel and held out her hand.

“What’s the matter Sunshine? You don’t like being shown up on the dance floor by T.?” Teal’c had Sam twirling around the floor, a genuine smile on his normally taciturn face.

Vala stuck her tongue out at Daniel and dragged Cameron onto their makeshift dance floor. “I warn you Princess, I took ballroom dancing to help tone up my leg after the accident!” He pulled her close and began to lead her in a basic jive.

“Look at that boy dance!” General Landry shouted to Daniel. Daniel moved his chair closer so that they could speak more discreetly.

“He looks happy. I’m glad,” he whispered into the General’s ear.

“Just wanted to let you know I never gave a g-d about DADT. Bunch of horse puckey if you ask me.” He lowered his tone further, “I knew about you and Jack.”

Daniel blushed, “Yes, well that ended awhile ago. We are still close though.”

“Well, I just wanted you to know that….”

“What happens on the _The Odyssey_ stays on _The Odyssey_?” Daniel chuckled.

“Exactly…”

At that moment a giggling Sam twirled herself right onto the General’s lap. “Hey baby, you wanna dance wif me?”

“You’re drunk Colonel Carter!” Hank teased, and kissed her tenderly.

“Indeed. Samantha has imbibed one glass too many of the merlot.” Teal’c bowed to the General and returned to his seat. “I believe she needs to be taken to bed to sleep it off. I trust I can leave her in your hands General?”

Sam began to snore rather loudly. “Oh dear, I believe it would be best if you carried her to my quarters Teal’c,” Landry suggested.

“Then we shall take our leave.” Teal’c rose and gently lifted the sleepy Samantha into his arms.

“Please say our goodnights to the dancers Dr. Jackson,” Hank smiled.

“Thank you sir.”

Vala and Mitchell had been dancing through several quick-paced songs and when the music changed to something slow, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sway slowly.

“Shouldn’t you be dancing with Daniel?” Mitchell asked shyly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

“I want to dance with you tonight,” she whispered into his ear. The song was a particularly melancholy version of _I’ll be Home for Christmas_ and Cameron began to sing it softly in her ear.

Clearly Cameron found the song increasingly difficult to sing, and he took a steadying breath. Vala was acutely aware of the significance of the words and continued for him, “I’ll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams….” And that was finally what broke him. A great sob overcame him, and Vala held him tighter.

“Oh honey,” she soothed, “I know. I know.” Cameron struggled to reclaim his self-control, as she stroked his face and kissed his cheek.

“We’ve got you Mitchell,” Daniel affirmed, and wrapped himself around him from behind. “And, we love you. It’s okay. We’ve got you.” Cameron turned into Daniel’s embrace and began to weep brokenly, clutching almost frantically as if he couldn’t get close enough to Daniel.

“Let’s go home,” Vala said quietly.

Cameron relaxed into Daniel’s embrace, “Okay.”

 

Cameron sat on the small couch in Daniel and Vala’s quarters. “So you two lovebirds just decided I needed hug therapy? Don’t I get a say? What if I don’t want to cuddle in your big bed?”

Daniel raised a single brow and looked at him over his glasses, “Mitchell, if you _really_ don’t want this, you don’t have to stay. It’s entirely up to you.”

Cameron chuckled, “Now, I didn’t say I wasn’t interested, I just said “What if” I wasn’t.” At that moment, Vala emerged from the bathroom wearing a red silk chemise. “Now Vala here looks ready to snuggle and I _am_ really tired of sleeping alone so, yeah, I’m interested.”

Daniel smiled and slowly pulled his cream sweater over his head; he locked eyes with Mitchell as he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor. Grinning appreciatively, Cameron mimicked his actions.

Daniel felt his cock thicken as they stared at each other for long moments. Finally, Vala spoke from the bed, “Boys, can you two pry your eyes off of each other long enough to get your hard bodies over here? I’m feeling rather lonely..”

“She’s lonely.” Daniel restated, his eyes never leaving Mitchell’s.

“That’s what she said Jackson,” Mitchell smirked.

“Yes! And do you think we can remedy the problem?” Vala pouted.

The men walked toward the bed, Cameron more tentatively than Daniel. “Uh, guys? We gonna cuddle or have sex?”

“It’s your party Colonel Mitchell.” Vala patted the middle of the bed, “C’mere.”

Cam crawled onto the bed beside her and Daniel followed, positioning himself snugly beside him. “Mmmm….a Mitchell sandwich,” he teased. “What do want on it?”

Cameron blushed deeply, “Ah, just…” He stifled a whimper, “Touch me?”

“On your tummy then darling,” Vala coaxed, as she reached for the cinnamon scented massage oil. “I’ll take the top half, shall I Daniel?” She winked mischievously. Daniel nodded enthusiastically. “All right then sweetie, you just relax and let us play? Comfie?”

“Uh-huh.”

Daniel held out his hands for the massage oil and drizzled a generous amount on Cameron’s lower back. Vala began to slowly spread the oil upwards in arcs. Daniel just stared in fascination as the muscles in Mitchell’s back twitched as he shuddered.

“You’re beautiful,” he said in a low voice. “Um, can I take these boxers off?”

“Yours or mine sweetcheeks?” Cam joked. Daniel sputtered unintelligibly. “Yeah, go right ahead,” Cameron sighed into the pillow.

Daniel slipped his fingers under the waistband and Cam lifted his hips helpfully. “God Mitchell, that is one perfect ass,” Daniel moaned.

“You ought to know,” Cameron chuckled. “You’ve been checking out my six for 5 years.” He moaned as he felt the first touch of Daniel’s gentle hands.

Vala and Daniel moved in unison, caressing every inch of skin. Vala took each arm in turn, stroking and gentling the taut muscles, from the shoulders to the tips of Cameron’s fingers. After a brief massage of Mitchell’s sculpted rear, Daniel opted to start at the feet, rubbing sensuously, delighting in the pleasant sighs coming from his friend. By the time he got back to his preferred target, Cameron was moaning almost continuously. “Gonna touch you now,” he murmured and slowly poured the oil so that it dripped into the cleft of Mitchell’s ass.

“Mmmmm….”

Vala beamed at Daniel, “I’m just gonna watch you.”

Daniel flashed her his dimples and slowly began to spread the oil, deftly slipping further into the cleft with each successive movement. He held each cheek in his large hands and slowly stroked the delicate inner skin with his thumbs, periodically skimming over the puckered skin at the centre.

Mitchell groaned and squirmed until he couldn’t take it any longer, “M’gonna turn over ‘kay?” he moaned huskily.

Vala’s voice was thick with arousal, “Whatever you want.”

Cameron rolled onto his back and smiled at them dreamily, “Thanks, that was nice,” he whispered hoarsely. His cock was thick with need, a pool of liquid filling his navel. Daniel stared at the sight hungrily. Cameron’s penis was huge, easily 9 inches and it twitched under Daniel and Vala’s gaze. With a growl, he pulled Daniel on top of him and kissed him greedily.

Vala gasped at the ferocity of their embrace, her arousal thrumming through her with such intensity, she felt sure she would climax without anyone touching her. She decided to take action instead and slowly worked Daniel’s boxers down to allow him to rut against Cameron. She slipped her chemise over her head and, wrenching Cameron’s hand from its position on Daniel’s ass, lay back and placed it on her slick mound. She groaned as his fingers spread her wide and slid expertly over her clitoris.

Daniel broke the kiss when he heard Vala whimper in pleasure. “Oh my god, you’re so sexy,” he panted and pulled himself upright to kneel between Mitchell’s legs.

“Which one of us darling?” Vala queried as Cameron slipped his fingers inside her. She arched against them, shuddering into an orgasm. She sighed contentedly as she stilled, “I’m in heaven right?”

“ _You_ ” are heaven baby, Cameron said tenderly and pulled her to him. Their first kiss was soft and, ironically, somewhat chaste. She gasped in surprise and kissed him again, languidly, his hands cupping her face as they explored each other. Vala pulled back after a few moments and looked at Daniel, a slightly worried look on her face.

He smiled at her, “It’s okay sweetie,” he reassured. “It’s a little more than just sex isn’t it?”

“Yeah. And you’re okay with that?”

Daniel laughed, “It’s a little more than just sex for me too.”

“Okay, now that you two have confessed your feelings for me to each other, can we get back to the making love part of this evening’s program?” Mitchell drawled.

“What’s your pleasure flyboy?” Daniel teased.

“What’s on the menu book-boy?”

“Whatever you want,” Vala said sweetly, then snuggled into his shoulder and reached down to stroke him.

Daniel began to caress Cameron’s balls and strummed the sensitive area behind them. He lowered his head and gently tongued each in turn, sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. A guttural moan from Mitchell signalled that Vala had joined in the fun and Daniel looked up to see her swallow the entire length of Cameron in one slick movement. She bobbed her head up and down, each time meeting Daniel’s eyes.

Cam clutched at the sheets, and struggled to breathe. “Sweet Jesus!” he exclaimed in ecstasy as Daniel eased a finger into him and pressed against his prostate. He clamped down and erupted into Vala’s mouth with a seemingly endless stream of come. She pulled off choking a little and Daniel took over, milking each drop of pleasure from the inarticulate Colonel.

“You’re a messy boy, Colonel Mitchell,” Vala purred. “Can I help you lick him clean my love?” Daniel whimpered ever so slightly and nodded mutely. They set about the task at hand amid the noisy approval of the blissed out Cam. Their tongues met at the head of the Colonel’s still engorged cock and swirled around both it and each other in an increasing frenzy, until it was just Vala and Daniel, devouring each other.

“You two are hornier than a four balled tom cat!” Mitchell laughed. Vala moaned and grabbed the base of Daniel’s erection and slowly jerked him while they kissed.

“You still hungry, Cam?” Daniel panted as he pulled away from Vala momentarily.

“Starving. Think I ‘ll eat you.” It took a few moments of hilarious manoeuvring, which very nearly landed Daniel on the floor, before they were arranged in an awkward circle: Daniel’s head buried in the wet heat of Vala; Vala propped on her elbows so she could watch as Mitchell swallowed Daniel’s substantial shaft.

Cameron moaned, “Mmmmmm…you have one tasty dick, Dr. Jackson.”

“He does, doesn’t he?” Vala giggled and watched in fascination. Daniel suckled and nibbled and laved her, periodically groaning his approval of Mitchell’s enthusiasm. He slid a finger into Vala and stroked her as he swirled his tongue around her clit; within moments she was coming, Mitchell stopping to watch as she arched her back and trembled through multiple orgasms, each bringing a fresh gush of liquid over Daniel’s busy tongue.

“Hot damn!” Mitchell shouted in delight, “If that isn’t the sexiest thing ever!” He laughed and lowered his head again to suck Daniel’s leaking cock. Daniel lay flat on the bed and propped himself up to see.

He fought to keep from thrusting wildly into Cam’s talented mouth. A shudder rolled through him from low in his belly. “My God,” was all he could manage to utter.

“I know darling,” Vala cooed. “It’s a lovely sight isn’t it? Does it feel as good as you imagined?”

Daniel shuddered again and whispered huskily, “Better. So much better.” At that moment, Mitchell did something extraordinary with his tongue and Daniel simply surrendered, spasming and erupting while Mitchell swallowed around him.

When he regained his senses, Daniel opened his eyes to view his lovely Vala astride Cameron, his cock buried deep within her. “Wow. That’s…just…wow. To think I almost zoned out completely and missed this!”

“Oh silly, it’s only been a couple of seconds; I just had to have him. Can you blame me?”

“Not at all honey: I plan on doing the same myself in the near future, if he’s still hungry for more skin that is….” He smiled softly at Mitchell and stroked his inner thigh.

“Daniel?”

“Yes Cam?” Daniel answered.

“Kiss me?” His voice was strangely wistful.

Daniel stretched out beside them and gently turned Cameron’s face towards his. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Mitchell’s. “What’s the matter honey?” Vala whispered anxiously. She let him slip out of her and lay down on top of him, kissing him softly and stroking his temples.

“I was just thinking how much I’ll miss you when things go back to…you know…what passes for normal around this place. I mean this is great but….”

Daniel kissed him again and Vala wrapped her body around his. “I think you misunderstood,” Daniel said quietly. “I told you that we loved you. We’re not going anywhere. You’re stuck with us, for the duration, if you want us…”

Mitchell brightened and laughed, “Oh I want you!” He thrust up against Vala. “I’m a hungry man!”


End file.
